


Sin Sin Sin

by Vodkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: просто я люблю Локи, Стивена и песни Робби Уильямса
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 8





	Sin Sin Sin

Локи и Стивен стояли в тишине на крыше особняка на Бликер-стрит и наблюдали за тем, как закатное солнце раскрашивает шумный неугомонный Нью-Йорк в оттенки красного. Это был ритуал прощания. Так заканчивалось каждое появление Локи на Земле в течение последних полутора лет. Первые полгода Локи отводил взгляд и утверждал, что это всего лишь средство успокоения после еженедельных встреч с Одином в мидгардском доме престарелых, на которых так настаивал Стрэндж, беря на поруки заколдованного Одина. 

Стивен молча кивал и уходил в дом, оставляя асгардского царевича наедине со своими мыслями, а потом Локи попросил его остаться, просто постоять рядом и разделить его одиночество. Тот первый вечер ничего не изменил между ними, но за ним последовал второй, третий, десятый, сто двадцатый и с каждым проведенным вместе вечером два мага узнавали друг друга лучше, а в сердцах двух волшебников зарождалась любовь. 

Они никогда не обсуждали свои чувства. Стивен предпочитал скрывать их даже от самого себя, ему казалось, что это все только усложнит; Локи же, в жизни которого и так было много печалей, не хотел оплакивать еще и свое разбитое сердце, пребывая в полной уверенности, что его чувства невзаимны. Однако даже тот, кто живет тысячи лет, может устать от мук безответной любви и решиться на признание. Вот только как сказать? Как сгладить неловкость, услышав отказ? У него, в отличии от Стрэнджа, нет власти над камнем времени и он не сможет повернуть время вспять. Какое оправдание используют обычные мидгардцы в таких случаях? Ему нужно серьезно изучить этот вопрос и найти ответ до их следующей встречи. 

Этот вечер ничем не отличался от остальных. Бог коварства и Верховный маг Земли в тишине встречали закат, стоя так близко, что касались друг друга плечами. Когда последний луч солнца скрылся за горизонтом Локи тихо произнес:

— Я хочу сегодня остаться, — трикстер медленно повернулся к Стрэнджу. — Если ты позволишь. 

Та нерешительность, с которой асгардский царевич озвучил свое желание, застала чародея врасплох. Он внимательно посмотрел на явно смущенного трикстера и так же тихо ответил:

— Конечно, оставайся. У меня есть прекрасный виски и я еще не познакомил тебя с творчеством Робби Уильямса. — Стрэндж мягко улыбнулся. — Становится прохладно, нам стоит перейти в гостинную. 

— Что, ногами перейти? — Локи усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. — Или все-таки портал создашь? 

— Кажется, я тебя разбаловал, — Стивен картинно закатил глаза и мягко потянул трикстера за локоть в сторону дверей, — с тобой ничего не случится от одного спуска по лестнице. К тому же, с тобой я.

— Ты так потрясающе самоуверен, — в тон ему ответил Бог коварства, позволяя утянуть себя в тепло дома.

Несколько часов спустя Локи только наблюдал, как Стивен разливал по низким пузатым стаканам остатки уже второй бутылки виски, пытаясь подпевать очередной песни Робби. Ощущения притупились, а музыка вкупе с алкоголем расслабляла, Локи было...хорошо. Так хорошо ему, наверное, никогда не было, поэтому он, несмотря на легкое опьянение, старался запомнить как можно больше. Трикстер старался запомнить слегка смазанные от выпитого виски движения Стрэнджа, каждую ноту его одеколона, которые он сегодня так отчетливо различал, морщинки в уголках глаз, глубокий фиолетовый оттенок рубашки бывшего доктора, словом, все, что только мог уловить. Промахнувшись мимо собственного стакана, Стрэндж чертыхнулся:

— Черт, такая бездарная трата виски. Что смешного я сказал? — чародей с напускной строгостью посмотрел на смеющегося Локи и мысленно возблагодарил природу за то, что выиграл в генетической лотерее фотографическую память. Слегка пьяный и растрепанный Локи в одних лишь черных брюках и белой рубашке выглядел потрясающе. — Ты много смеешься, это несерьезно. 

— А ты слишком серьезный, это несмешно. — парировал Локи, аккуратно поднимаясь с дивана. Он встал босыми ступнями на журнальный столик, стараясь не задеть стаканы и бутылки. 

— Что вы собираетесь делать, ваше высочество? — Стивен наблюдал за действиями трикстера, откинувшись на спинку дивана. 

— А что можно делать под музыку? — пьяно усмехнулся трикстер. — Танцевать. И может быть подпевать. Твой Робби Уильямс прекрасно подходит и для того и для другого, — Локи прикрыл глаза, начиная двигаться в такт музыке.

Движения и голос Бога коварства были...завораживающими. Стивен не мог оторвать взгляд от танцующего трикстера. “Интересно, как бы он танцевал в моей спальне?” — промелькнуло в голове чародея. От одной этой мысли становилось жарко, а в горле пересыхало. Стрэндж шумно выдохнул и расстегнул ворот рубашки, но это не помогло. Он потянулся за своим стаканом с остатками виски, чтобы промочить горло, но так и замер, глядя снизу вверх на танцующего Локи. 

Движения мужчины уже были не такими плавными, глаза были закрыты, а на губах играла пьяная улыбка. От холодного и саркастичного обычно асгардца не осталась и следа. Он уже не был Богом коварства, здесь и сейчас он был просто красивым мужчиной. Чертовски сексуальным и притягательным мужчиной. Загипнотизированный его танцем, Стивен, не сразу уловил, что трикстер еще и подпевает:

_ — Так больно, когда ты ничего не замечаешь…Пожалуйста, не читай мои мысли, я не умею себе лгать… _

— Локи, — Стрэндж хриплым голосом позвал трикстера, но тот не слышал его. 

_ — Грех, грех, грех…Посмотри, где мы были и где мы сейчас. Презирай грех, а не грешника. —  _ продолжал напевать Лафейсон.

Стивен поставил бокал и медленно поднялся с дивана. Как раз вовремя, чтобы мягко приобнять начавшего терять равновесие Локи и не позволить ему упасть. 

— Кажется, с тебя на сегодня хватит. — запрокинув голову, прошептал Стивен, чуть крепче обнимая мужчину. - Ты уже на ногах не стоишь. Ну же, посмотри на меня, Локи.

Локи упирается ладонями в плечи мага, открывает глаза и болезненно улыбается:

_ — Мне нужен лишь проблеск любви. -  _ вторит он Робби Уильямсу и продолжает уже от себя. — Твоей любви, Стивен. 

Вот и все. Оказывается, когда ты пьян, признаваться в любви легко, но одно дело признаться и совсем другое услышать ответ на свое признание. Локи предполагает, что услышит сейчас и поэтому хочет отсрочить ответ Стивена на его признание. Он сжимает плечи Стрэнджа и с решительностью самоубийцы прижимается к его губам своими. Губы мага мягче, чем представлял себе трикстер. Он легко обводит кончиком языка нижнюю губу, давая Стивену возможность отстраниться, оттолкнуть его, но тот лишь сильнее прижимает к себе Локи и отвечает на поцелуй. 

Они целуются до тех пор пока от перед глазами не начинают плясать цветные пятна, а воздух в легких не заканчивается. Разорвав поцелуй, Стивен тянет Локи на себя, чтобы тот сошел со стола.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабо упираясь, спрашивает трикстер

— Хочу отвести тебя в постель, — улыбается Стрэндж одной рукой создавая портал, ведущий в его собственную спальню, — а утром мы с тобой обсудим, что делать с твоей семьей и вашим королевством, потому что больше я тебя никуда не отпущу.


End file.
